Duck Island
Duck Island is a country inhabited by over 9 millions of ducks. It is located on an island. The island is quite big, and the country has also annexed many other places. At least a million penguins also live there. The capital of Duck Island is New Duck City. Duck Island is a popular tourist destination, and at least 1,000,000 penguins from all the other places visit it every year. History Duck Island was found by a duck in the year 1652. The duck's name was Fat Duck (not to beconfused with the current Fat Duck). More ducks soon came to the island. A kingdom was estabilished, and the duck who first found it became the king of Duck Island, under the name of Fat Duck I. Duckish Civil War (1925-1930) In 1925, King Fat Duck VI of Duck Island was couped by Ducktator Quabel von Duckface and some other ducks who helped her. Since Quabel died in 1927, Black Q'uack became the new ducktator. The ducks didn't like Duck Island being a ducktatorship, and therefore Black Q'uack changed it to a duckdom and himself to a president. Some days later, he was couped by Big Bad White Duck and his friends. Big Bad White Duck called himself a president, however, he actually was a ducktator instead. He was soon killed by the angry ducks who rebelled against him (most of the ducks did), and Black Q'uack was elected as the president again. List of rulers All the rulers of Duck Island have been ducks, except for one who was a penguin. The current ruler of Duck Island is President Fat Duck. Language The preferred languages are Duckish and English. The Duckish language is consisted of quacking. Currency The national currency of Duck Island is Duck Coins. The paper banknotes are called Duck Cash and they have pictures of ducks on them. *The 1 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Quite Fat Duck on it. *The 2 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Quite Black Duck on it. *The 5 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Waddle Duck on it. *The 10 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of King Fat Duck V on it. *The 25 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Black Q'uack on it. *The 50 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of King Fat Duck I on it. *Half of the 77 Duck Cash banknotes have a picture of Fat Duck on them, while the other half have a picture of Black Duck on them instead. *The 100 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Big Duck on it. *The 500 Duck Cash banknote has a picture of Large Duck on it. Flag The flag of Duck Island has four different-colored parts: a blue one, a red one, and two different green ones. Also, there is Fat Duck (or one of his relatives) in the center. It has looked like that since October 8, 2016, when the old flag was replaced with this one. File:Duckflag.png|The flag of Duck Island. File:Duckoldflag.png|The old flag of Duck Island. File:Flag1.png|An alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag2.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag3.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag4.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Another flag.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:A flag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Quackland. File:DuckStateFlag1.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Grape Island. File:DuckStateFlag2.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Quackerland. File:Baaaflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Baaa!. File:ClubBearNewFlag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Club Bear. File:ClubBearFlag.png|The old flag of of Club Bear that was used before Duck Island annexed it. File:Duck2flag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Duck Island 2. File:Fireflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Fire Island. File:Leekflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Leek Island. File:Fire Island map.gif|The old flag of of Fire Island that was used before Duck Island annexed it. File:Nootflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Noot Island. File:Pengyflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Pengydeen. File:Pigflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Monitorpig. File:Tempestflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Tempest Island. File:Worst Flag Ever.png|The (unofficial) flag of The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island/The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers. Military The Duckish military contains 500,000 soldiers. Most of them are ducks, but there are also penguins, puffles and other creatures. It also contains the air force and the navy. Air Force The air force contains a lot of planes (and pilots too). Navy Aircraft carriers Battleships Cruisers Destroyers Submarines Other ships Transportation All kinds of transportation exist on Duck Island, except for any vehicles with less than 4 wheels (bikes, motorcycles, etc.), that are forbidden. Education School is compulsory for all young ducks (and other creatures), with the only un-compulsory subject being math. However, it used to be compulsory before Black Duck changed it, when he was the president. Only 10% of the students study it. Places *'New Duck City': The capital city *'Quack City': A city *'Duck City': A city *'Duckville': A city *'Quackville': A city *'Soakington': A city *'Waddlington': A city *'Quack Lake City': A city *'Waddleville': A city *'Bread City': A city *'Quack': A city *'Quack Quack': A city *'Quack Quack Quack': A city *'Quack Quack Quack Quack': A city *'Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack': A city States, Colonies and Territories Baaa! :Not to be confused with Baa! Baaa! is an island. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. ---- Club Bear Club Bear is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It was created by Walrus using Director Benny's computer for Herbert P. Bear in which the objective was to make a penguinless island for Herbert. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. ---- Duck Island 2 Duck Island 2 is located next to Duck Island. Some ducks live there, but a lot of different other creatures do, as well. Most of them are good (bears (all kinds of them), for example, as they don't allow bad ones on the island), but there are also EEEEEEEEEVIL ones (greenhogs, pink panthers and some shprogshels). The panthers terrorize everyone else with math and claim that the island is their "Pantherdom of Panther Island"/"Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers". ---- Fire Island Fire Island is one of the islands in the Pengydeen Island Chain. It has a lot of volcanoes and fire on it. ---- Grape Island Grape Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Leek Island Leek Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It had no name before 2016 (an unofficial name was "Unnamed Island") and then it was named after Leekduck. ---- Monitorpig Monitorpig is a state of Duck Island located in the Sub-Antarctic, next to Dorkugal. It is filled with Screenhogs and Greenhogs. It was a country before Duck Island annexed it. History The country was founded in 1988, when it rebelled against Sub-Antarctic, as The Kritocratic Country of Monitorpig. In 1994, it switched from Kritocracy to Democracy, the new nation type being Free Rupublic. In 2003, a diplomat was added to the government for foreign matters. In 2016, the country was annexed by Duck Island. Currency VGA Pork Chops were the national currency. They were edible, but had a wire on the end that was not. They were replaced with Duck Coins when Duck Island annexed Monitorpig. Language The prefered languages are Duckish, English and Pigese, the native one. French and Pig Latin are also used. Places *'Dispoink'- the capital. *'Porkly'- the largest city. *'Pig City'- a city. *'Pig Town'- a city. *'Bacon Town'- a city. *'Oink'- a city. *'Oink City'- a city. *'Oinkville'- a city. *'Screen Lake City'- a city. *'Oinkington'- a city. *'Oink Town'- a city. *'Pigville'- a city. *'New Pig City'- a city. *'Oinkport Oinks'- a city. *'Fort Bacon'- a city. Inhabitants * A lot of Ducks * A lot of Screenhogs * A lot of Greenhogs Villains * Greenhogs ---- Noot Island Noot Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. Before it was annexed by Duck Island, it was a dictatorship ruled by Dictator Pingu. ---- Pengydeen Pengydeen (企鵝德迪恩) is a chain of islands located in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It has 3 Islands in the chain, representively Pengydeen Central and Fire Island, which have been annexed by Duck Island, and Pengyboo Island, which hasn't been annexed by Duck Island. ---- Quackland Quackland is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Quackerland Quackerland is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Tempest Island Tempest Island (also commonly called Tempest Isle and Templand) is a windy island off the coast of Antartica. It is a lesser known vacation spot, and is quite small in size. Mountains are scattered across it. History Formerly, the island used to be a country known as The Republic of Tempest Island. It is unknown when the republic was estabilished. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. Cities/towns *'Storm City' is the main city and the capital. It holds roughly 3,800 homes. *'Frostshield' is a midsized town that holds ancient trade routes. *'West Fort' is an old small town used as a base during war. *'Jaisurra' is a town named for unknown reasons, probably after an older language's word. Trails Up and down the mountains and across the land are trails for hiking and such. Beginning Trails *'Starter Circle': Usually where races are held, or a quick loop. Basically a large stadium. *'String of Stars': A short loop with a few boards posted to talk about Tempest Island's History. *'M.P. Stewart Trail': a long trail founded by a penguin named M.P. Stewart. Good for camping. *'The Twister': A winding loop by String of Stars. *'Chill Loop': A nice easy loop. Advanced Trails *'Never Say Never': A steep climb up to an expert trail called The Clip. *'Sting Loop': A loop halfway up a mountain. Accessible by foot. *'Halo': This "halo" is a loop at the tip of another mountain. *'The Blue Dragon': a mildly rough loop intersecting with The Grey Dragon, an expert course. *'The Edge': an uneven trail by the shore. Expert Trails *'The Clip': A trail above 'Never Say Never'. Includes sharp turns and steep hills. *'Boomerang': a boomerang-shaped trail with rough terrain. *'Backfire': an extremely steep trail with rough terrain. Said to be the hardest. *'Tension': A painful climb from side to side of a broad mountain. *'The Gray Dragon': A very rough course intersecting with The Blue Dragon. Beaches *'Golden Beach': A beautiful golden-sand beach that is popular. *'Chill Cove': a cold, minor cove with mineral deposits. *'Greyspring Beach': Another cold location where the weather is considered "grey". *'Pine Lake': A lake surrounded by a beach and a forest of pine trees. *'Lake Hekaara': a warm, pretty beach in Jaisurra. Marks or Important Places (*= you can rent rooms) *'Life Lodge': a lodge at the base of the trail "Tension" *'Start Circle Chalet': a chalet at Start Circle *'Northern Point Hotel': the main hotel at the edge of Storm City *'Halo's Coffee Shop': a quiet little coffee shop atop a mountain *'Jason's Peak Pancake House': a rather steamy and hot pancake house *'3rd Twist Chalet': a chalet at the lowest twist on "Boomerang" *'Private or Owned Chalets:' *'Death Lodge': at the top of "Tension" *'2nd Twist Chalet': basically like the 3rd except privately owned. *'1st Twist Chalet': like 2nd *'Stingray Suite': at Sting Loop. *'The Edge Base': Formerly owned by Tempest Island Military. Now owned by Duck Island Military. *'Collision Chalet 1': at a collision between the trails Blue and Gray Dragon. NOT OWNED. *'Collision Chalet 2': like 1. NOT OWNED *'Never Point Suite': at where Never Say Never meets The Clip. NOT OWNED Facts *Tempest Island is off the West coast of Antarctica. *It is called 'Tempest Island' because of frequent storms and rain. *Popular activities include hiking and playing at beaches. ---- Relations with other nations * The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island - war war war war death death death death - The location of The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island is officially the Duckish state of Duck Island 2, and no official countries recognise it as a separate country. ** The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers - war war war war death death death death - Same reason. * United States of Antarctica - Great - The relations are great. * Tropicalis - Great - The relations are great. * Puffle'and - No relations - No relations bacause SN. * Snowzerland - Horrible - SN. Trivia * GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT * Duck Island is mostly a parody of the birds from Angry Birds, but it's a bit a parody of the pigs, too. :* MORE GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT ::* EVEN MORE GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT Category:Countries Category:Angry Birds Parodies Category:Duck Island Category:Average Articles